Gorgon Petragon (Earth-11584)
History "The humans cannot be trusted my king. I may not agree with Maximus on everything, but I agree with him on this most of all." Gorgon Petragon is a member of the upper caste of the Inhumans of Attilan. Like all Inhumans, he was subjugated to the Terrigen Mists at a young age and granted special powers by them. In his case, Gorgon's gained superior strength and durability, as well as a limited ability to generate seismic waves. A side effect of this transformation, though, gave him the lower body of a bull, making him appear like a mythological creature from the outside (something that The Thing was quick to quip about when they first met.) Gorgon has served as the Captain of the Guard for the Royal Family of Attilan for some time, his time in the job possibly even predating Black Bolt's reign. Unlike the current royal family, Gorgon did not share a curiosity about humans or about the planet that the Inhumans once called home. Despite his wishes though, he followed orders and accompanied Medusa and Maximus on their exploratory missions of Earth following Black Bolt's opening of diplomatic ties with SHIELD. In this capacity, Gorgon was among those who was captured and mind controlled by the Puppet Master and Maximus, in a convoluted plan to overthrow Black Bolt and declare war on the humans. Gorgon joined with Crystal and Medusa in reeking havoc on the city of New York, twice drawing battle with the Fantastic Four before being released from the mind control of the Puppet Master. Back on Attilan, Gorgon supported Maximus' ideas of not returning to Earth and breaking off ties with SHIELD. However, when he learned of Maximus' complicity in the plan, he immediately turned on him and reaffirmed his loyalty to his king, defeating Maximus and ensuring Black Bolt remained on the throne despite his feelings. He remains loyal to this day, despite the harsh defeat suffered by Black Bolt at the hands of the returning Hulk. Powers & Abilities * Superior Strength and Durability: His Terrigenesis gave Gorgon superior strength to most normal Inhumans (who are themselves several times stronger than an average human), as he has been shown to be able to lift and toss the Thing with relative ease. This also extends to his durability, as he could withstand fireballs from the Human Torch with little to no damage. * Seismic Waves: By stamping his foot against the ground, Gorgon can cause localized seismic waves across short distances, disorienting his opponents and causes severe damage to the area around him. Weaknesses Unlike other members of the Inhumans, Gorgon cannot pass for human, given that he has the lower body similar in shape and appearance to a bull (he has been described as similar to a satyr, though this is only true in the broadest sense of the term.) Gorgon is also short-tempered and, like many other of his people, has an innate distrust of normal humans. Film Details Gorgon appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Luke Goss. * The Fantastic Four (Earth-11584) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters